Simplemente imposible
by MarmotAlliance
Summary: —Es imposible... —murmuró Coop creyendo lo que había oído era una vil mentira. No quería creer. No. No quería. Él siempre le hacia la vida un infierno pero... —¿Señor gato ahora es mi hermano mayor? Simplemente imposible.


**"Simplemente imposible".**

**KatxCoop**

**Summary: **"—Es imposible... —murmuró Coop creyendo lo que había oído era una vil mentira. No quería creer. No. No quería. Él siempre le hacia la vida un infierno pero... —¿Señor gato ahora es mi hermano mayor? Simplemente imposible".

**Advertencias: **Posible OOC por parte de los personajes/ AU (Universo Alterno) Violencia/ posible lime.

**Disclaimer: **KidvsKat no nos pertenece, es totalmente autoría de quienes lo hallan creado.

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la pequeña ciudad de Boostville, perfecta para descansar y relajarse junto a la estufa tomando un chocolate caliente, o en su defecto, cualquier bebida calentita que pudiera hacer que un entumecido cuerpo entre en calor, acompañada de una manta y algo para comer. Además, era un bonito día para ver una buena película, un programa de televisión o alguna caricatura con tus hijos.

Definitivamente ese sería el panorama perfecto en una ciudad como Boostville. El frío que hacía afuera te hacía temblar con tan solo poner un pie afuera de tu calentita y agradable casa. Todos se encontraban en vacaciones de invierno, ¡Y lo más importante era que la Navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados! Solo quedaban tres días. Eso era realmente perfecto.

El viento soplaba suavemente, la nieve caía sin prisa alguna, prácticamente desde la ventana del living se podía admirar la copa de los árboles cubriéndose de nieve que caía grácilmente y con elegancia. Era un pacifico ambiente que se sentía en el aíre. O eso al menos aparentaba la ciudad.

—¡Señor gato! —se oyó un grito desde una sala de estar y una gran persecución entre humano y gato se hacia presente como una escena cómica típica de las caricaturas como Tom & Jerry.

El felino corría con rápidez a través del lugar dejando un gran desastre detrás de si y un montón de trampas caían sobre Coop quien las esquivaba sin problema alguno y se las devolvía al felino.

—¡Já! ¿Creíste que con tu estúpida trampa podría conmigo?

—¿Meow? —maulló el gato inocentemente desviando su mirada hacia el fondo de la sala esperando a que regañaran de una buena vez al humano. _Y eso es lo que espero en realidad._ —pensó con malicia mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con malicia.

En la casa de los Burtonberger no se podía percibir la paz que emanaba aquella sencilla y pequeña ciudad. Nunca mejor dicho. En la atmósfera solo se sentía sed de venganza, odio, frustración y un montón de gritos durante día y noche.

—¡Coop! —gritó Millie en el umbral de la puerta del salón con una mirada llena de furia y apunto con su dedo al joven.— ¡Deja a Señor gato o le diré a papá que rompiste la licuadora!

La pequeña caminó hacia el gato de color lila y lo tomó entre sus brazos aún con esa mirada reprobatoria hacia Coop. El felino ronroneó en los brazos de Millie, aclamando así su victoria.

—¡Yo no lo hice! —espetó con rabia y dirigió sus ojos castaños llenos de odio al gato.— ¡Fue señor gato! Estaba planeando hacer un raro telecomunicador —se excusó, cruzándose de brazos.

Un hombre apareció por la puerta al igual que Millie, alto y masajeandose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Era el padre de los dos niños.

Suspiró cansadamente y miró al muchacho.

—Niños, dejen de gritar por favor... A papi le duele la cabeza.

—¡P-pero papá! Esa estúpida rata calva casi me mata

—¡No mientas Coop! —contradijo la de cabello violeta elevando más su voz y ocasionando una jaqueca más grande en el señor Burtonberger.— Señor gato es incapaz de hacer algo así. Es solo un lindo y pequeño gatito.

Millie y Coop empezaron a discutir a gritos, agotando ya la poca paciencia del padre -si es que aún la tenia-

—¡Ya dejen de discutir! Coop, deja de molestar al Señor gato. Millie deja de gritarle a Coop. Señor gato, deja de molestar a Coop, ¡Y Coop, ordena este desastre! -explotó el pobre mayor calmando los gritos de ambos infantes.

—P-pero si Señor gato fue el que... P-pero yo... ¡Argh! Está bien... Yo limpiaré todo. —un suspiró salio de sus labios—Maldita rata calva, un día seré yo el que disfrute verte castigado y ordenando todo —refunfuñó yéndose a pasos fuertes y balbuceando enojado un montón de cosas más.

—Hehehe... —rió el Señor gato a voz baja, una risa bastante insoportable para Coop.

—¡Y no te burles! —gritó el niño asomando su cabeza desde la cocina.

—¡Coop limpia todo! —ordenó el Señor Burtonberger.

—Si papá...

Pasaron dos hermosas horas donde el señor Burtonberger disfruto de una inusual tranquilidad. Millie miraba el televisor como si estuviese hipnotizada. Señor gato dormía en el regazo de su dueña y Coop... Bueno, Coop después de limpiar todo se fue a su habitación. Excusándose de que debía de hablar con Dennis.

La tarde fue perfecta para el pobre padre, ¡Llevaba cuatro años soportando los gritos y peleas de sus hijos! Sonaba exagerado, pero desde la llegada de la mascota de su querida hija, las peleas se fueron intensificando más.

Estaba el joven de catorce años sentando en la silla de madera de color café de su escritorio, que rara vez usaba para hacer sus deberes de la escuela. La laptop gris con el logo de Apple se hallaba colocada allí y sus dedos se movían con agilidad y destreza sobre el teclado de color negro. Las risas de Coop resonaban de vez en cuando en su pequeña habitación y el sonar de las teclas inundaba el ambiente y rompía el silencio que había en esta.

Más de una vez el sonido del Messenger sonaba y Coop abría la conversación una y otra vez en donde salía la foto de Dennis sonriendo.

"¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Papá se cayó de la escalera solo por un poco de nieve que había entrado por la ventana del corredor!"

El castaño rió suavemente y con sus dedos escribió lo siguiente:

"¡Eso debió de haber sido digno de verse, Dennis! A mí solo me castigaron y me obligaron a limpiar el desastre que hizo el Señor gato...".

Otro mensaje no demoró en llegar por parte de Dennis.

"¿Aún no puedes detener a esa rata calva?"

La boca de Coop se torció levemente.

"No, desde que te fuiste se ha vuelto muy complicado en detenerlo...".

Aunque veía solo la pantalla de su laptop, podía imaginar que Dennis sonreía con melancolía. Salió de su ensoñación al ver que otra contestación por su amigo llegó.

"Y pensar que me mude a Japón hace solo un año. ¿Sabes? A papá le encanta vivir aquí pero... Sin ti nada a sido igual".

Los dedos del joven volvieron a moverse y su rostro paso a uno de añoranza, añoranza de poder volver a ver a su amigo.

"Te comprendo. En varias ocasiones casi muero por no tener un refuerzo contra el Señor gato".

Un zumbido llego por parte de Dennis y Coop frunció su ceño.

"¡Hey! Te tengo una sorpresa y será para Navidad".

Dejó de fruncir su ceño y una emoción empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, olvidando del mal día que acababa de tener.

"¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡Qué es!? ¡Ah! Dennis, no tenias porque molestarte en hacer algo así".

Otro mensaje.

"Nada de eso, estoy seguro que en la noche de Navidad te llegará".

La sonrisa de Coop se hizo más amplia. ¡Tenia otra razón por la cual amaba Navidad!

"¿Cómo son los nuevos vecinos?".

El ceño del castaño se volvió a fruncir. Cuestionando si la memoria de su amigo había fallado. Parece que Japón lo tiene muy ocupado. Sabía bien que allá eran muy estrictos... Pero nunca esperó tanto. Dennis siempre había tenido una buena memoria.

"¿No te dije? Se fueron por la culpa del Señor gato. ¡Eran los únicos adultos que confirmaron que Señor gato es malvado y se largaron como si nada! Fue realmente decepcionante, pero los salvé... O mejor dicho casi. El señor casi se va con una cicatriz en su mejilla por cortesía de Señor gato".

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en el rostro de Dennis.

"Oh... Vaya. Entonces si que mi regalo te será de mucha ayuda. ¿Aún está sola la casa?".

Coop ladeó su cabeza dejando ir esos recuerdos de un gran fracaso en desenmascarar al Señor gato y echarlo a patadas de su casa.

"Sí. El rumor de que vive un demonio y hay un fantasma corrió por todo Boostville".

La ventanilla de Messenger volvió a sonar con su sonidito que más de alguna vez para ustedes pudo haber sido molesto, pero para Coop no.

"Oh, lo siento. Me debo ir. Papá necesita ayuda. Nos vemos otro día, adiós".

Coop cerró el programa y apagó su laptop. Eran las doce de la noche. Wow, nunca en su vida se le había pasado tan rápido la hora.

Se tiró en su cama y se arropó hasta el cuello con sus sabanas. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, veintidós de Diciembre, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Por fin había dejado de nevar y el sol se asomaba juguetonamente entre las nubes, y por primera vez no se oían gritos en la residencia de los Burtonberger.

—Este debe de ser uno de los milagros que tanto se hablan —se escuchó decir por parte del señor Burtonberger.

—¿A qué te refieres, papá? —preguntó Coop con duda y miró a su progenitor desde el sillón.

—Desde ayer en la tarde que no has peleado con Señor gato. No has roto nada ni mucho menos has hecho un desastre. Felicidades, creo que ya estás madurando. —una sonora risa escapó de los labios del hombre. Su mano desordenó los cabellos cafés de su hijo.

—¡Te lo dije! Señor gato siempre es el que comienza todo, yo solo los trató de proteger y cuidarlos —dijo Coop cruzándose de brazos y miró a su papá con una ceja alzada.

—¿Seguirás con tus fantasías de que Señor gato es un alienígena? Coop, pensé que estos cuatros años de experiencia te harían madurar de una vez. Pero veo que no es así. —el padre se alejó del sillón mientras iba negando con su cabeza un poco decepcionado por la reacción aún inmadura de su hijo mayor.

Coop suspiró.

—Lo que digas, papá...

El mayor se volteó mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Vamos campeón! Faltan tan solo dos días para Navidad.

—¡Hurra! —dijo el chico con un notable sarcasmo cosa que su padre no notó en su voz.

Volvió a suspirar una vez más.

En el sótano de la casa era la misma perturbadora tranquilidad, estaban la lavadora y la secadora junto a una montaña de ropa sucia y al otro lado la ropa limpia. Arriba de esta, Señor gato descansaba. Siempre hacía esto durante estas horas del día.

Este jugaba con su collar, ya eran cuatro años desde que dejó a su padre, a su pequeño hermano y a su querida madre... Desde su llegada a este extraño planeta que aún no comprendía. Si tan solo... ¡Si tan solo no fuese por la culpa de ese estúpido y patético humano! Todo habría resultado tan fácil que ya estaría en su hogar, pero no. Tenia que estar ese ridículo arruinando cada uno de sus planes que hacia con tanto esmero, tenía que estar humillándolo todo el tiempo. Pero no se daría por vencido, ¡No señor! Él era un príncipe, debía de mantener la compostura y someterlo de cualquier forma. _Oh sí, eso haría._

Definitivamente cuando vuelva de esta misión, su deber era tomar el puesto de su padre y gobernar su planeta. Pero no lo haría sin antes de torturar y matar de las maneras más sádicas al humano.

Apretó un botón de su collar y aparecieron en un instante dos fotos como hologramas en la izquierda estaba la familia Burtonberger. El señor Burtonberger a la derecha, Millie a la izquierda, Coop y él en medio, observándose con un odio profundo.

En el holograma de la derecha había un fondo metálico, un hombre de unos cuarenta años a la derecha con una expresión seria. Sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos de un color amatista claro. Su piel era blanca, pero no tanto. Era alto, media como unos 1.78. A la izquierda estaba una mujer de cabello morado largo que caían como cascadas por sus hombros. Sus ojos negros denotaban cariño, amor y compresión; pero también podían ser atemorizantes. Sus fracciones eran delicadas, una piel tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, parecía que si la tocases se quebraría en mil pedazos. Era unos 15 cm menos baja que el hombre.

En el centro de esa foto estaba un chico de unos doce años, cabellos negros y ojos por igual. Sujetando un gato de color lila... Era él.

¿Por qué ellos en esa foto eran humanos y él no? Por que desde pequeño nunca pudo transformarse como los demás de aquel planeta. Era un ser extraño para muchos y para su propio padre que le miraba con rechazo y repulsión... A pesar de eso le respetaba mucho. Era un rey admirable y digno.

Su madre siempre fue cariñosa con él. Por eso le estimaba mucho. Tal vez él aún no estaba preparado para transformarse en un humano, aún no era el tiempo. O quizás nunca podría hacerlo. Lo intentó tantas veces, se esforzó todo el tiempo por hacerlo. ¿Y qué consiguió? ¡Nada! En aquel tiempo la frustración le había ganado, pero optó por las estrategias, podía maquinar unos perfectos planes. Pero, siempre estaba el pero allí. Sin importar lo que hiciese, aún no se quitaba ese sentimiento de que no servia de nada si no podía estar en su forma real.

Durante su niñez siempre veía a los niños de su clase jugando como humanos en el patio de la academia, mientras él miraba desde el techo con una mirada dolida.

Pero él era un genio dentro de su raza, claro que el hecho de ser un genio que no podía transformarse dañaba mucho se reputación, pero sin duda alguna tenia la mente, fuerza, destreza y habilidades suficiente para ser el líder de su planeta. No importa cuantos comentarios negativos le dijera su padre sobre lo "excelente y sobresaliente" que era su pequeño hermano Ade, él era mucho mejor que él.

Maulló un poco, cansado de pensar tanto en lo que le atormentaba a lo largo de los años. Cerró sus ojos negros y se acomodó bien entre la ropa limpia. Era la hora de su siesta gatuna.

_"—Bueno... Esta es la hora en que Señor gato hace uno de sus locos inventos, luego vendrá y dejará una pista. Yo lo detendré y me castigaran. Una rutina totalmente monótona desde hace cuatro años. Espero que esto cambie rápido, si sigo así mi vida pasará a ser un mal chiste y una paradoja continúa"._ —pensó Coop sentado en aquel confortable sofá, abstraído de las caricaturas que pasaban por la televisión a pesar de que el audio estaba muy alto.

_"—Es realmente irritante, me sobran las ganas de matar a ese gato. Pero no, por alguna estúpida razón no puedo, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien que trampas poner"._ —desordenó sus cabellos en un acto desesperado, se sentía muy cansado con tal de pensar en esa maldita rata calva. Sentía que en cualquier momento un grito desesperante saldría de su boca.

—¡Coop! ¿¡Has visto a Señor gato!? —gritó su hermana detrás del sillón haciéndolo saltar del sillón y caer al suelo para luego golpearse con la pequeña mesa en la cabeza.

Millie rió suavemente y al muchacho no le gustó para nada. Sobó su cabeza con delicadeza y un par de lágrimas por el dolor se asomaban por sus ojos.

—No Millie, no he visto a Señor gato —pronunció lentamente estás palabras tratando de sonar amable y conteniendo las ganas de no salir gritándole a su pequeña hermanita.— Debe de estar en alguna parte haciendo algo para destruir al mundo.

La niña rodó sus ojos fastidiada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca has podido demostrar nada.

—¡Eso es! ¡Oh, Millie! ¡Me has dado una maravillosa idea! —una nueva oleada de emoción le recorrió por el cuerpo, levantándose de golpe del suelo y elevó su puño.

—No me importa tu maravillosa idea —dijo la niña con impaciencia por ver a su hermano mayor así. Rodó una vez más sus ojos tratando desde algún rincón de su mente sacar paciencia para Coop y que dejará de actuar como un inmaduro. Se volteó levemente dándole la espalda a un emocionado Coop y gritó:

—¡Señor gato, es hora de comer! ¡Señor gato! —repitió la de cabello violeta paseándose por los alrededores de esa casa.

Coop se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto ignorando las protestas de su hermana al no ayudarle en buscar al Señor gato. _¡Al diablo!_ Pensó el castaño mientras sacaba veinte mini-camaritas de espía, cortesía de su padre. Las programó y verificó que estuvieran en buen estado. Estaba todo listo, tenia las cámaras instaladas y su computador grabando, ¡Solo faltaba el Señor gato!

El minino estaba sujetando un destornillador, junto a él había un montón de pedazos de metal y cosas que le servirían para algún invento. Pero él no hacia nada, estaba sentando con el objeto entre sus manos pensativo. ¡Estaba en blanco! No tenía nada en mente que hacer, ni que inventar. _¿Intercomunicador? Ya lo hice. ¿Agujero negro? Resultó patéticamente mal. ¿Súper robots? En la basura. ¿Entonces que carajos puedo hacer? ¡Es todo por la culpa de ese humano! Espera... Coop, humano, Coop, humano... ¡Robot humanoide!_ Por primera vez sentía que tener presente Coop en su cabeza, con una combinación de odio, le ayudaba un montón.

Rápidamente comenzó a unir piezas, atornillar por acá y por ahí, programar un poco el sistema, un poco de color y... ¡Listo! Un humano robot.

¿Pero ahora que haría con él? ¿Podía ser su esclavo?_ Mejor que recolecte Frisky bits de pescado._ Sonrió maquiavelicamente y la baba empezaba a escurrir por su boca imaginándose tener todo ese manjar para él, exclusivamente para él. Definitivamente le ahorraría mucho trabajo. Después de pensar lo suficiente decidió esconderse hasta tener los suficientes Frisky bits.

Coop llevaba dos horas buscando alguna pista de Señor gato, ¡Maldito gato pulgoso! Pero no había nada, por un lado lo calmaba el pensar un posible regreso a su planeta, por otro le preocupaba una invasión alienígena y estaba el tercer lado. Le daba absolutamente lo mismo. Disipó esos pensamientos, se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación a jugar videojuegos online con Dennis por internet.

Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le deparaba el futuro? No lo sabía y no le importaba.


End file.
